


The Postman Always Rings Twice (AU)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:47:52
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen is new in town, and Jared is his friendly neighborhood mailman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** My very first fic - please be gentle!

Jenseon stood in the middle of his new living room, surveying the mess around him. He hated moving. Hated the inevitable chaos that came with relocation. He sighed and reminded himself that this move was a good thing, not just a large pain in his ass. Reminded himself that he had made a promise to his mama, and that Texas boys don't break promises, especially not ones made to ones own mother. Still, he couldn't quite get over his shock that his mother had remembered that promise made so long ago and even more, that she'd held him to it.

 

Jensen had left home at 18 to go to college at Northwestern in Chicago. His family had been surprised that he had decided against UT, but supported his decision to get out of Texas and experience a new part of the country. Before he left, his Mom had pulled him aside and told him how much she loved him and how proud of him she was. She also reminded him that his family would be in Texas and that one day she expected him to come back home. Family should be together after all. At the time, Jensen just wanted to get on the plane and get to his new life. When she made him promise that one day he'd come back, come back for good, Jensen had agreed, mostly just so that he could get out the door. He hadn't give the conversation another thought. Correction, he hadn't given it another thought until he was reminded of it by his Mom six months ago.

 

Jensen had turned 30 and had flown back to Texas from Chicago to celebrate with his family. It was during that visit that he was not so gently reminded of the promise that he'd made and asked when he was going to be moving back home. At first, Jensen had just laughed, but then his mom had gotten that look in her eye. That look that only a mother can get, the one that said you were close to getting a wooden spoon slapped on your backside. Jensen was surprised to find himself considering the move as he lay in his old bed that night. During the 12 years that he'd been gone he'd made quite a name for himself as a freelance sports writer. He'd enjoyed his time at Northwestern and decided to stay in Chicago after graduation. He'd moved to LA about 5 years ago and stayed for a year, but had been drawn back to Chicago. He could work from anywhere really, as long as there was an airport nearby. He had to travel a lot, to cover various sporting events, which was one of the things he loved about his job. Chicago though, was the place that felt like home. He loved the rich cultures that made up the city, the friendliness of the residents, the proximity to the lake, and of course, the sports teams that called it home. He had great friends and a nice apartment not far from Michigan Avenue. He fell asleep that night with comparisons of Richardson and Chicago running through his head.

 

After he got back to Chicago from that trip he found himself looking at things with a new perspective. He hadn't been able to belive that he was actually thinking of giving up his life in Chicago and returning to Texas, but he couldn't get the thought of moving back out of his head. But, that was what had happened. The pull of his family had simply been too strong to ignore.

 

So, here he was, in a new home in a small town mid-way between Dallas and Richardson, boxes everywhere and a deadline looming. He told his mom and sister that he didn't need their help unpacking, but he was about to admit defeat. He was reaching for the phone when he heard a knock on the front door. As he rounded the corner he tripped over a box and fell forward. He put his hands out to catch himself on the door frame, but instead of stopping, his hands pushed the screen away from the frame and he fell all the way through, landing with a thud on his front step. Stunned, he just lay there for a few seconds. He picked his head up and realized that he was starting at a pair of black cross trainers. Shaking his head he looked farther up, seeing navy blue socks ending at mid-calf, a long expanse of tanned leg with a sprinkling of blonde hair and then navy blue shorts. 

 

"You okay man?" asks a deep voice. A voice Jensen could tell, that was trying very hard to conceal laughter.

 

Jensen glanced up again to see what had to be the largest hand in the history of the world held out to offer him help up. Jensen instinctivley reached up and grabbed, and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. The hand was not only large, but warm and a little rough. Jensen knew that he was holding the hand longer than necessary. Still, he didn’t let go. He looed up to see shaggy brown hair, smiling hazel eyes, and the biggest grin he's ever seen. It was then that Jensen realized that he was holding hands with his mailman. He pulled his hand back quickly, blushing. It was then that the overgrown mailman actually did laugh. The sound was rich and deep, and Jensen couldn’t help but grin a little in response.

 

"Are you Jensen Ackles?"

 

"Yeah, yeah that's me," replied Jensen. 

 

"I've got a package for you."

 

"What?" squeaked Jensen. "You have a what for me?"

 

"A. Package." slowly replied the mailman, looking at Jensen as if he were possibly mentally slow.

 

Jensen started to blush again. Right, a package from the mailman, not a, a package. Get a grip!

 

"Are you okay man? Did you hit your head when you fell?"

 

"No, no, I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess, what with the move and all..." Jensen trailed off, feeling like an idiot.

 

"Okay, well, I'm Jared, your mailman, and I have a package here that you need to sign for," said Jared, holding out a slip of paper and a pen.

 

Jensen grabbed it, scribbled his name, handed it back and accepted the envelope from Jared.

 

"See you tomorrow. But, you don't need to fall at my feet to get your mail," laughed Jared as he walked away.

 

Jensen stood there, stunned. Then started to laugh as he called thanks after his new mailman. Way to make a first impression, Ackles, he thought with a grimace. Then he stopped short. It was his mailman, not some hot chick he wanted to date. What did he care what the mailman thought of him, emphasis on the man part of that thought. With that, he turned and stepped through his now destroyed door. One more thing to add to his to do list he thought with a sign. He grabbed his phone and called his mama for help.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The next morning Jensen woke up with a slight headache and a feeling of accomplishment. HIs mother and sister had stayed until the early morning hours helping him unpack. He hated to admit it, but without them Jensen probably wouldn't have ever finished. He would have to pay for it though; they both were going shopping over the next few days to pick up some things to decorate his new home. He told them that it wasn't necessary, but they had their teeth sunk into the house now and nothing would stop them. He told them to keep it simple, and that there were to be no flowers anywhere, but he doubted they'd follow his rules. 

 

He stumbled into the kitchen where the coffee was already brewing. He was usless without strong, black coffee in the morning. He had to get going soon. His report on baseball spring training was due in two days, and he'd hardly started working on it. The house still smelled faintly from being closed up while it was for sale. Since it was early morning, and still cool out (for Texas anyway) Jensen opened all of the doors and windows (thankfully he'd been able to get that stupid screen fixed). He then headed for the shower, the article beginning to form in his head. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he headed to the bedroom, he heard someone knocking on his front door. Without thinking, he headed for the door still clad in only the towel.

 

When he got to the door he stopped short and turned bright red. There stood his obscenly tall mailman, smiling that huge ass grin of his. 

 

"I've got another package for you, but you don't need to sign for this one," smiled Jared. 

 

"Right. Another package. Okay," Jensen said, making no attempt to open the door.

 

"Did you want it, or did you just want to stare at it all morning?" laughed Jared. 

 

Jensen stared at Jared a second longer before shaking himself and moving to the door to grab the package. "Thanks. I get a lot of packages. Almost every day. You know, because of my job. Well, you probably don't know. I'm a sports writer, so I get a lot of packages through the mail..." Jensen realized he was babbling and trailed off.

 

Jared's grin widened and took on a shade of something else, as his gaze slid from Jensen's blush down his naked torso and back up. "Okay. Lots of packages. Guess I'll be able to stay employed then. Glad to see you got that door fixed. Have a great day!" He turned and stepped off the step, with another glace over his shoulder at Jensen's half naked form.

 

Jensen shook his head, muttering to himself as he headed to his bedroom to get dressed. He couldn't figure out that look in Jared's eye, and he couldn't figure out why he made such a fool of himself in front of the guy. What did he care what his mailman thought of him? Maybe if he had a mailwoman, but he didn't and he couldn't figure out why he felt so flustered. He pushed the thought out of his head and sat down at his compuer to write.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jensen wrote all afternoon and into the late evening. When he got going, he could really lose track of time, sometimes even forgetting to eat. This wasn’t one of those times though, and he listened to the growling coming from his stomach and headed to the kitchen. His mom had made dinner last night, and he heated up the leftovers. He plopped down in front of the tv and turned on Sports Center. Might as well do a little research he thought with a smile. HIs job was awesome. A bit later he went back to the computer, finished up his article and emailed it off to the features editor at SI. His next assignment wasn't due for 3 weeks, and he was going to take the next week at least to get some repairs done around his new house and finish unpacking. It was too late to think about that now though, and so he headed for bed.

 

Jensen was sitting in his backyard by the pool. He had his eyes closed and was enjoying the early spring Texas heat on his body. He had on the most ridiculous pair of plaid swim trunks and he idly wondered where they'd come from. He felt a cold bottle of beer being pressed onto his bare chest and reached up to grab it. 

 

"You look good in those trunks," he heard a deep voice drawl out. Jensen looked up into the smiling face of Jared. Jared? His mailman? What the hell? He was in his uniform starting down at Jensen, that crazy grin plastered on his face. Jensen's shock quickly faded as he realized that Jared should be there. He wasn't sure why he should be there, but he knew he should.

 

Jared sank down on his knees next to Jensen's chair. He pulled a tube of sunscreen out of his mailbag and squirted some into his hand. 

 

"I don't want you to get burned," he explained as he started rubbing the lotion into the skin of Jensen's chest and abdomen. "You have such fair skin, all of those freckles. I'd like to count them some day. Do you have them everywhere?" Jared asked.

 

Jensen was so warm, so relaxed that he couldn't answer, couldn't even speak. He loved the feeling of those big hands slowly rubbing the lotion into his skin, the sun beating down on both of them. Jared came to the waist band of his trunks and stopped. Jensen slowly opened his eyes and looked into Jared's face. The same expression from earlier in the day when Jared had delivered that package. Suddenly, Jensen realized what that look meant. He'd seen it before, but only from women. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He'd gotten the look from plenty of guys, too, but Jensen wasn't interested in guys, so he'd never paid attention. Jared's took on a more intese, almost feral look and Jensen went hard instantly. Jared's hand slowly moved under the elastic band, lower and lower...

 

Jensen shot up in bed, breathing hard. The fuck? What? Jared the mailman? The mailMAN? That was a new one. What on Earth was going on? Jensen was actually hard. Really hard, and he couldn't get Jared's face out of his head. No way was he going to be able to go back to sleep in that condition. He reached down and stroked himself, trying to think of big breasts and not big mailmen.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The next morning Jensen woke up feeling slightly off. He headed for coffee, hoping it would help clear his head. He reached up into the cabinet for a mug, slowly pulling it out as his dream (and his post-dream hard on) flooded back. He set the mug down on the counter with a loud thump and shook his head. He was losing his mind. Clearly. He didn't want to think about that fact that he'd been thinking of his mailman on and off for the past two days. Didn't want to admit that he was looking at the clock, hoping that he had time to shower AND DRESS before Jared would be there to deliver the day's mail. Didn't want to admit that he hoped that he'd be getting something too big to fit in his mailbox that day. He rushed through his shower and hurried into bedroom to get dressed. He brought himself up short. What was he doing? He was getting dressed up to impress his mailman? That was just not right. He wasn't looking forward to seeing his mailman, that was just, well, gay. And Jensen was NOT gay! He pulled on a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt. 

 

It was then that he heard his neighbor taking to someone in her yard. His heart did not start to beat faster and he was not heading into his living room to look out the window to see if it was Jared she was talking with. He was simply going to look out the window to see what the weather was like. He pulled back one corner of the curtain and peerd out, looking into the yard next door. It was Jared, with that stupid-ass grin, looking like he couldn't get enough of the elderly woman talking about her spring flowers. Jensen dropped the curtain back in place and took at deep breath. He slowly pulled back the curtain again, and peered out. He was hardly breathing, barely moving, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Jared was at his mailbox, pulling out Jensen's bundle of mail from his bag. He put it in the box and closed the door. Jensen pretended like his stomach didn't drop at the thought of every damn thing fitting inside the mailbox. Jared started to walk away, but then stopped at looked at the house. His eyes ran over the entire house, from one end to another, then came back to rest on the living room windown. Jensen dropped the curtain and jumped back as if he'd gotten an electric shock. He tried to regain his composure, and he cautiously peered out the window again. Jared was 2 houses down by then, and wasn't looking back.

 

Jensen huffed out a breath and then laughed at himself. Seriously, what the hell was going on with him? Did the mailman have some sort of weird mind control thing going on? That must be it. He'd have to avoid him for a few days, see if the effects wore off. 

 

Jensen wandered out to the mailbox to get his mail. His small mail. It was then that the thought struck him. His mailbox was too big. Way too big. It was so big that it made his house look small. That wasn't right, his house was great and shouldn't be overshadowed by some gigantic mailbox. Who in their right mind would have put up such a big-ass mailbox. It was obscene. He was surprised that his neighbors hadn't complained. 

 

He practically ran back into the house to get the keys to his car and headed for the hardware store. He was going to do something about that mailbox. His neighbors would thank him. He was just being nice, trying to fit into his new neighborhood. It had nothing to do with the fact that a smaller mailbox would force Jared to come to his door more often. Nothing at all. 

 

Jensen pulled into the parking lot and headed into the store. The clerk, a slight redhead with a killer smile and a killer chest practically tripped over herself in her haste to greet Jensen. "Can I help you find something," she asked, stickin her chest out just a little more than was necessary.

 

"I need a new mailbox. The smallest one you have," replied Jensen.

 

"The smallest? Really? Most people want the biggest, the biggest of everything," she giggled, licking her lips suggestively.

 

"No, I want the smallest," replied Jensen, not paying her the least attention.

 

With a slight frown, the clerk led Jensen to the mailboxes. Jensen looked at the selection, and chose the smallest one he could find. Even the smallest one seemed too big. There was a lot of mail that could fit in there. 

 

"Are you sure that you don't have any that are smaller?" asked Jensen. 

 

"No," snapped the clerk, obviously irritated that her considerable charms weren't working.

 

Jensen grabbed the box, paid, and headed home to install it.

 

After it was installed, Jensen stood back to survey his work. Not too bad, but it still seemed big. He wished that he could get one of those little boxes that attached to the side of the house, or better yet, a door with just a mail slot in it. Then Jared would have to come up to the house every day. But, that wasn't how the mail was delivered here, so he couldn't do that. The smaller mailbox would have to do.

 

Tomorrow was Saturday and Jared's family would descend on him to help him finish unpacking, and he shuddered at the thought of what his mom and Mackenzie would show up with. 

 

Jensen spent the rest of the day working on minor repairs around the house and watching baseball on tv. He went to bed a little early, knowing that his family would show up early.

 

Jensen is standing in a field of corn. The corn is so tall that he can't see over it, and from his vantage point, it seems as if there is no end to the corn. He is slowly walking down the row, hoping to find his way back to civlization. He sees something in the distance, between the too tall stalks. As he gets closer, he realizes that it is a bright red door. It has a peep hole in it, with a gold handle and a gold mail slot. He cautiously approaches the door and tries the handle. Slowly, like there might be a vacuum salesman on the other side, he pulls the door open. There is no salesman, but there is an overlarge, grinning mailman. A mailman with a giant bulge in his blue wool postal service shorts. The grin turns into more of a leer, and Jensen swallows nervously. 

 

"I have a package for you, Jensen. Can I put it in your slot?" says Jared, wiggling his eyebrows like a crazy person.

 

"Yes, please," replies Jensen, entirely too eager to receive his package.

 

It's then that the door slams shut and someone starts to ring the doorbell. Jensen tries to reopen it, but it won't budge. However, the doorbell continues to ring, over and over and over again.

 

Jensen jerks awake, realizing that it is his real doorbell ringing. He rushes out to the living room and opens the door to find his parents and younger sister standing there.

 

"You okay, Jensen? You look like you had a rough night, sweetie," says his mom. His sister is laughing at him, and it looks like his Dad probably is, too.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I just overslept."

 

"Okay, well, we brought breakfast. Why don't you go take a shower, and we'll bring everything in."

 

"Everything? Mom, I told you, you don't need to be decorating the house. It looks fine just the way it is," says Jensen, with just a hint of whine in his voice.

 

"Give it up Jensen, you know your Mother. She's going to do what she wants, no matter what you say. She doesn't listen to me, why would she listen to you?" says his father, with a loving smile aimed at his wife.

 

Jensen headed for the bathroom, leaving his mom and dad bickering good-naturedly behind him.

 

Jensen returns to hot coffee and bagles, and several Macy's and Target bags sitting in his livingroom. He eyes the coffee appreciativley, and the bags warily. His mom and Mackenzie grin at him and start unloading. Jensen grabbed his breakfast and headed out to the garage with his dad. There was a leak in the roof, and they were going to fix it. They spent a few minutes, idly chatting while they gathered up the tools they would need. Jensen was glad his father had come. He hadn't had much of a chance to see him lately, and he did not want to be in the house to witness what his mom and sister were doing. Jensen realized that he'd left his hat in his bedroom, and ran in to get it before heading up on the roof.

 

He came out of his room, pulling the hat low on his head. 

 

"Wow, Jensen, you're mailman is totally hot," giggled Mackenzie as she started out the living room window.

 

"I know," said Jensen, without really thinking. As soon as it was out of his mouth, he knew that he'd made a mistake. Mackenzie burst out laughing, and his mom shot him a puzzled look. Thank goodness his dad was still in the garage. He quickly tried to cover his tracks, turning it into a joke. However, neither paid him a bit of attention, instead shifting their focus to the tall man walking up the driveway. Jensen heard Jared say hello to his father in the garage. Mackenzie practically ran to the front door, pulling it open just as Jared was about to knock. Jared smiled his huge grin, said hello and handed a bundle of mail to Mackenzie. Mackenzie took it and said thank you, flashing him a flirty smile while batting her eyelashes. Jensen pushed her out of the way while grabbing the mail from her.

 

"See you got a new mailbox," said Jared. "It's a lot smaller than your old one." 

 

Jensen started to blush, thinking that the reason he'd gotten the smaller mailbox, the REAL reason, was written all over his face. "Yeah, I needed a new one and that was the only size they had in stock at the store."

 

"Really? At the hardware store? I was in there a few days ago and they had a ton of big ones. Really big ones. You know, cause everything is bigger in Texas," responded Jared, with what Jensen thought was a distinctly wicked gleam in his eye. Jensen just stared at him in reply, his mouth hanging open a bit.

 

"See ya' next week!" and Jared was off to the next house.

 

Jensen turned from the door to find his mom and sister gaping at him. "What? What are you staring at?" said Jensen, trying to cover his embarassment. His mom and sister shared a knowing look, and Jensen huffed back out to work with his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Chapter 2 of 3 or 4. Hope you like!  


* * *

Jensen grabbed a few beers and headed out to sit by the pool. He’d had a really nice Saturday. He was glad that he was back in Texas, surrounded by his family. His mom and sister hadn’t gone too crazy on his house, and he and his dad had been able to cross off most of the small repairs on the to-do list. Everything was going so well. Everything, except that it was Sunday, and there was no mail on Sunday.

 

Jensen couldn’t believe what was going on with him. He could not stop 

thinking about his mailman. His mailMAN! He was not gay, he’d never been 

attracted to a man before, but he couldn’t get this insanely large man out 

of his head. 

 

Jensen drained his first beer and grabbed another. Then another and 

another. The more he drank, the more he thought about Jared, and the more 

it seemed okay to him. His mom and sister had obviously noticed something 

yesterday, and he really didn’t think that his dad or brother would care as 

long as Jared was a UT fan. He couldn’t believe it, but he was actually 

considering asking the guy out. Maybe he’d frozen too many brain cells 

while he lived in Chicago. The problem was, how did a guy ask a guy out? 

He didn’t think that any of his usual lines would work on a guy. He was 

then struck by inspiration, and ran into his house to make a call. 

 

++++++++++ 

 

The next day dawned clear and bright, and Jensen lost the false courage he’d 

worked up the night before. He still thought that his plan had merit. In 

fact, this afternoon he was heading to pick up tickets to the next home 

Rangers game. Two tickets, one for him and one for Jared. He had decided 

last night that that would be the perfect first date for two guys. Now, 

though, he wasn’t so sure. He thought that he’d read interest in Jared’s 

eyes a time or two, but now he was just unsure. He figured that maybe he 

shouldn’t consider it a date, just tell Jared that he had an extra ticket 

and wondered if he’d want it. That seemed lame, though. Jared had met his 

family, so obviously knew Jensen had people to go to a baseball game with 

him. 

 

Jensen sighed and berated himself for acting like such a girl, or even 

worse, a lovesick teenaged girl. He didn’t even have the tickets yet, so he 

didn’t have to worry about it this morning. 

 

He glanced at the clock, realizing that Jared should be stopping by anytime 

now. He had to see him, talk to him. The need was so strong it was almost 

a physical ache. Jensen frantically searched the house, looking for 

something to mail. He grabbed a magazine, ripped out a page, stuffed it in 

an envelope and started to address it. Who was he going to send it to? 

Hurry, hurry, he thought. He could hear his neighbor talking and knew it 

was probably Jared next door. He grabbed a pen and addressed it to the 

White House. Lame, but it was the only thing he could think of. 

 

He rushed out to the mailbox just as Jared was walking up the drive. 

 

“Mornin’” drawled Jared, flashing that killer grin. 

 

“I need to mail this,” rushed Jensen, practically shoving the envelope in 

Jared’s outstretched hand. “Uh, but I don’t have a stamp. Do you have a 

stamp? I mean, you must right, you’re the mailman. I don’t think that I 

have any in the house. I need to go to the post office to get some, but I 

haven’t had time yet,” Jensen abruptly stopped, realizing again, too late, 

that he was babbling. Way to win him over, idiot, he thought to himself. 

 

Jared gave Jensen that look, the one that Jensen though was so sexy, but 

that he wasn’t sure the meaning of. “Sure. Sure, I’ve got stamps. They’re 

41 cents. Do you have any change on you?” asked Jared, slowly running his 

eyes down and back up Jensen’s body. 

 

“Change?” Jensen repeated slowly. 

 

“Yes, change. I can sell you a stamp. I’m not allowed to just give them 

away, even to hot sports writers who are new in town,” replied Jared, with a 

wicked grin. 

 

Jensen’s jaw dropped open so far that Jared was afraid he wouldn’t be able 

to close it again. His grin got even wider. 

 

Jensen snapped himself out of his stupor. Had Jared just called him hot? 

And, what, change? Idiot! Of course you have to buy the stamp! But, had 

Jared just called him hot? “Yeah, sorry, I haven’t had any coffee this 

morning and I guess I’m not really awake yet. Do you have a second while I 

get some change? I really do need to get that in the mail today.” 

 

“Sure, I’ll just follow you in,” replied Jared. He looked like he was 

enjoying Jensen’s discomfort way too much. “I’m sure that this letter to 

the White House must be really, really important, and I wouldn’t want to 

delay its delivery.” Jensen was sure that Jared was laughing at him and 

could see right through him. 

 

Jensen turned and headed into his house, Jared crowded closely behind him. 

Jensen could feel the heat from Jared’s body, and felt his own body begin to 

respond. Down boy, he thought to himself. He’d already embarrassed himself 

today, no need to add fuel to the fire. 

 

The two walked into Jensen’s kitchen and Jensen reached into his coat pocket 

for some change. Jared’s eyes traveled around the kitchen, taking 

everything in. Jensen wanted to keep him in his house as long as he 

possibly could, so he offered him some water. Jared accepted and lifted the 

proffered bottle to his lips. Jensen couldn’t tear his eyes away as Jared 

drank the water. He willed himself to relax as he watched Jared’s lips 

wrapped around the lip of the bottle, and his throat constricting as he 

swallowed. A drop of water escaped from his lips and ran down his chin, and 

Jensen unconsciously licked his lips, thinking that he’d like to lick that 

drop up with his tongue. His eyes traveled to Jared’s eyes, and he realized 

that Jared was watching him, heat burning in his hazel eyes. Jensen tore 

his gaze away, again feeling flustered and uncomfortable. He slid the 

change for the stamp across the counter, not trusting himself to actually 

pick up the coins and place them in Jared’s hand. 

 

Jared finished the water, and, thanking Jensen, picked up the change. “I’ll 

be sure that this very important letter gets on its way to the White House. 

See ya’ tomorrow,” called Jared over his shoulder, a laugh apparent in his 

voice as he left the house. 

 

Jensen was left standing in his kitchen, again wondering what the hell was 

wrong with him. He couldn’t seem to act like an actual intelligent adult 

when his damn mailman was around. How would he ever be able to ask him out, 

let alone make it through an actual date? He needed to get it together. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

It was Tuesday morning. Jensen had picked up the tickets the pervious 

afternoon, and the game was Saturday afternoon. He still had no idea if he 

was actually going to go through with it and ask Jared to go with him. He 

knew his dad or his brother would go if he chickened out, so at least the 

tickets wouldn’t go to waste. 

 

He felt that he needed to redeem himself a bit. Make sure that Jared 

realized that he was a man, not a bumbling idiot. His car! He had a total 

muscle car. If Jared saw his car, he’d realize that Jensen must have at 

least something going for him. Perfect! He grabbed some coffee, got 

dressed and backed the car from the garage to the driveway. He gathered 

everything he’d need to wash his precious baby, and connected the hose to 

the spigot on the front of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen grabbed a few beers and headed out to sit by the pool. He’d had a really nice Saturday. He was glad that he was back in Texas, surrounded by his family. His mom and sister hadn’t gone too crazy on his house, and he and his dad had been able to cross off most of the small repairs on the to-do list. Everything was going so well. Everything, except that it was Sunday, and there was no mail on Sunday. 

Jensen couldn’t believe what was going on with him. He could not stop thinking about his mailman. His mailMAN! He was not gay, he’d never been attracted to a man before, but he couldn’t get this insanely large man out of his head. Jensen drained his first beer and grabbed another. Then another and another. The more he drank, the more he thought about Jared, and the more it seemed okay to him. His mom and sister had obviously noticed something yesterday, and he really didn’t think that his dad or brother would care as long as Jared was a UT fan. He couldn’t believe it, but he was actually considering asking the guy out. Maybe he’d frozen too many brain cells while he lived in Chicago. The problem was, how did a guy ask a guy out? He didn’t think that any of his usual lines would work on a guy. He was then struck by inspiration, and ran into his house to make a call. ++++++++++ The next day dawned clear and bright, and Jensen lost the false courage he’d worked up the night before. He still thought that his plan had merit. In fact, this afternoon he was heading to pick up tickets to the next home Rangers game. Two tickets, one for him and one for Jared. He had decided last night that that would be the perfect first date for two guys. Now, though, he wasn’t so sure. He thought that he’d read interest in Jared’s eyes a time or two, but now he was just unsure. He figured that maybe he shouldn’t consider it a date, just tell Jared that he had an extra ticket and wondered if he’d want it. That seemed lame, though. Jared had met his family, so obviously knew Jensen had people to go to a baseball game with him. Jensen sighed and berated himself for acting like such a girl, or even worse, a lovesick teenaged girl. He didn’t even have the tickets yet, so he didn’t have to worry about it this morning. He glanced at the clock, realizing that Jared should be stopping by anytime now. He had to see him, talk to him. The need was so strong it was almost a physical ache. Jensen frantically searched the house, looking for something to mail. He grabbed a magazine, ripped out a page, stuffed it in an envelope and started to address it. Who was he going to send it to? Hurry, hurry, he thought. He could hear his neighbor talking and knew it was probably Jared next door. He grabbed a pen and addressed it to the White House. Lame, but it was the only thing he could think of. He rushed out to the mailbox just as Jared was walking up the drive. “Mornin’” drawled Jared, flashing that killer grin. “I need to mail this,” rushed Jensen, practically shoving the envelope in Jared’s outstretched hand. “Uh, but I don’t have a stamp. Do you have a stamp? I mean, you must right, you’re the mailman. I don’t think that I have any in the house. I need to go to the post office to get some, but I haven’t had time yet,” Jensen abruptly stopped, realizing again, too late, that he was babbling. Way to win him over, idiot, he thought to himself. Jared gave Jensen that look, the one that Jensen though was so sexy, but that he wasn’t sure the meaning of. “Sure. Sure, I’ve got stamps. They’re 41 cents. Do you have any change on you?” asked Jared, slowly running his eyes down and back up Jensen’s body. “Change?” Jensen repeated slowly. “Yes, change. I can sell you a stamp. I’m not allowed to just give them away, even to hot sports writers who are new in town,” replied Jared, with a wicked grin. Jensen’s jaw dropped open so far that Jared was afraid he wouldn’t be able to close it again. His grin got even wider. Jensen snapped himself out of his stupor. Had Jared just called him hot? And, what, change? Idiot! Of course you have to buy the stamp! But, had Jared just called him hot? “Yeah, sorry, I haven’t had any coffee this morning and I guess I’m not really awake yet. Do you have a second while I get some change? I really do need to get that in the mail today.” “Sure, I’ll just follow you in,” replied Jared. He looked like he was enjoying Jensen’s discomfort way too much. “I’m sure that this letter to the White House must be really, really important, and I wouldn’t want to delay its delivery.” Jensen was sure that Jared was laughing at him and could see right through him. Jensen turned and headed into his house, Jared crowded closely behind him. Jensen could feel the heat from Jared’s body, and felt his own body begin to respond. Down boy, he thought to himself. He’d already embarrassed himself today, no need to add fuel to the fire. The two walked into Jensen’s kitchen and Jensen reached into his coat pocket for some change. Jared’s eyes traveled around the kitchen, taking everything in. Jensen wanted to keep him in his house as long as he possibly could, so he offered him some water. Jared accepted and lifted the proffered bottle to his lips. Jensen couldn’t tear his eyes away as Jared drank the water. He willed himself to relax as he watched Jared’s lips wrapped around the lip of the bottle, and his throat constricting as he swallowed. A drop of water escaped from his lips and ran down his chin, and Jensen unconsciously licked his lips, thinking that he’d like to lick that drop up with his tongue. His eyes traveled to Jared’s eyes, and he realized that Jared was watching him, heat burning in his hazel eyes. Jensen tore his gaze away, again feeling flustered and uncomfortable. He slid the change for the stamp across the counter, not trusting himself to actually pick up the coins and place them in Jared’s hand. Jared finished the water, and, thanking Jensen, picked up the change. “I’ll be sure that this very important letter gets on its way to the White House. See ya’ tomorrow,” called Jared over his shoulder, a laugh apparent in his voice as he left the house. Jensen was left standing in his kitchen, again wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He couldn’t seem to act like an actual intelligent adult when his damn mailman was around. How would he ever be able to ask him out, let alone make it through an actual date? He needed to get it together. ++++++++++++++++++++ It was Tuesday morning. Jensen had picked up the tickets the pervious afternoon, and the game was Saturday afternoon. He still had no idea if he was actually going to go through with it and ask Jared to go with him. He knew his dad or his brother would go if he chickened out, so at least the tickets wouldn’t go to waste. He felt that he needed to redeem himself a bit. Make sure that Jared realized that he was a man, not a bumbling idiot. His car! He had a total muscle car. If Jared saw his car, he’d realize that Jensen must have at least something going for him. Perfect! He grabbed some coffee, got dressed and backed the car from the garage to the driveway. He gathered everything he’d need to wash his precious baby, and connected the hose to the spigot on the front of the house. 

Jensen hurried into the house and filled a bucket with hot, soapy water. He brought it back outside just as Jared was walking up to his neighbor's mailbox. Jensen could feel Jared's eyes on him, but pretended that he was to engrossed in his work to notice him. He picked up the hose and pulled the trigger on the nozzle. Just as Jared started to call out his morning greeting, the nozzel shot off the end of the hose and landed with a splash in the bucket. Jensen was soaked from the top down with cold water from the house, and from the bottom up with hot, sudsy water from the bucket at his feet. He dropped the hose as he jumped back.

 

 

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, furious that he had forgotten to tighten the nozzel to the hose. He looked toward the street to find Jared doubled over with laughter. Great, thought’ Jensen. That plan really worked. He reached up to wipe the cold water from his face and hair. Jared slowly made his way up the drive, avoiding the river of water running toward the curb from the hose. As he got closer, Jensen could see that Jared was still laughing, laughing so hard that he was almost crying.

 

 

"Dude! You've got to be the clumsiest guy I've ever seen. I need to start carrying a video camera with me. I could send it in to that home video show and win big," Jared laughed.

 

 

Jensen, of course, was mortified. What was his problem? He walked over to the spigot and shut off the water, moving slowly so he had time to figure out what to do next. Thankfully, Jared couldn't seem to keep that big mouth of his shut.

 

 

"Is this your car? Dude, this is so sweet! What is it, a '69 Impala?" asked Jared.

 

 

"Yeah, it's mine, but it's a '67. I bought it from a junkyard when I was in high school and my Dad and I spent about 4 years rebuilding it," pride evident in his voice, his embarrasment forgotten for a moment. "You into cars?"

 

 

"No, not really. My older brother is though, and I've been to a bunch of shows with him. He's never owned anything as cool as this, though. Do you actually drive it, or just show it?"

 

 

"I drive it all of the time. I wasn't going to put that much time and effort into it to just have it sit under a tarp in storage somewhere." Jensen looked up to find Jared's gaze locked on his chest. Jensen glanced down, and, oh crap. Of all the days to have chosen to wear a white shirt! It was practically transparent from the water; he might as well have been standing there half naked. 

 

 

Jared must have realized that he was starting, because he snapped his gaze back to the car. His mouth slowly curved into an evil smirk as he looked back at Jensen. "It has a really big backseat, doesn't it?"

 

 

For the second time in less than 5 minues Jensen felt his face turn red. He was suddenly aware of his jeans being wet and way too tight. He was sure that if Jared looked down he would be able to see the bulge of his cock straining against his fly. He reached down as casually as possible and picked up the car washing mitt laying on the driveway, and held it in front of him. Jared glanced down and back up, his grin widening. 

 

 

"I’ll put your mail in your mailbox, since it looks like you have your hands full with the car." Jared's gaze slid back down Jensen's body, then slowly back up to his eyes. "Do you have a package for me today?" he asked.

 

 

Jensens mouth dropped open and he turned an even deeper shade of red. Jared laughed and headed back down the drive way. Jensen could still hear him laughing from two houses down.

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: End  


* * *

After changing into dry clothes, Jensen spent the next 3 hours washing, waxing and cleaning his car. He allowed his focus to remain entirely on his baby, so that he wouldn’t have to think about the fact that, yet again he’d made a total ass out of himself in front of Jared.

 

 

After he was finished with his car, he went inside to work on his next article. His mind wandered though. He had to decide if he was going to ask Jared to the game on Saturday. He still wasn’t sure that he was entirely comfortable asking out a guy, but he had to admit that he was attracted to Jared. 

 

 

Realizing he wasn’t going to get any work done, Jensen flipped on the tv and tried to relax. 

 

 

Jensen woke up with in the back seat of the Impala, with a mail bag sitting next to him. He wondered what he was doing there, but decided not to question it. He got out of the car and looked around. He was in the parking lot of a post office. He walked to the door, and peered inside. He knocked and the door slowly opened and a giant hand reached out and pulled him in. Jensen couldn’t see anything in the inky darkness. He heard the door click shut, and the lock turn, and then he was slammed up against a wall. 

 

“Jared?” asked Jensen, slightly winded and a bit apprehensive.

 

“Do you know any other postal workers?” replied a gruff voice.

 

Jensen felt a tall column of muscle and smooth skin press up against him. Large hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the wall. 

 

“I know you want this Jensen. I can see it in your eyes. You can’t fight it forever.” 

 

Jensen could feel the words ghost over his ear, the hot breath tickling the hair on the back of his neck. His breath caught in his throat and his jeans were suddenly too tight.

 

Jared’s lips brushed over Jensen’s, Jared’s body pressed even more tightly against his. 

 

Jared’s lips caught Jensen’s, and his tongue pushed into Jensen’s mouth, skimming over his teeth. 

 

“Tell me what you want Jensen. Anything, and I’ll do it.”

 

Jensen just groaned and strained againt Jared, trying to get more friction.

 

Jared kissed along Jensen’s jaw, and down his throat. His hands skated down Jensen’s chest, coming to rest on his hip bones. Since Jared had let go of his hands, Jensen was free to grab Jared, trying to pull him even closer.

 

Jared unziped Jensen’s jeans and pushed them down his hips a little. He reached in his boxers and pulled out Jensen’s cock. Jensen moaned into Jared’s mouth and grabbed him tighter. Jared stroked Jensen, slowly at first and then with harder and faster strokes. 

 

 

Jensen woke up with a start, breathing hard. He looked down and realized that he’d come in his jeans. He hadn’t done that since he was 13, and now just dreaming about his mailman got him off. What surprised him more was that he was totally okay with it. He wanted his mailman, and he was totally okay with it. Well, that was a new one, he thought. He was going to ask his mailman out tomorrow. He grinned and went to take a shower.

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Jensen hardly slept that night, he was so excited and nervous about asking Jared to the baseball game. He got up at the crack of dawn, had some coffee and took a shower. He stood in front of his closet for fifteen minutes debating what to wear. He finally decided on his favorite pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. His sister had told him that it brought out the color of his eyes, and he thought that must be a good thing. Another ten minutes was spent in front of the mirror fixing his hair.

 

 

Jensen then stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom. He thought that he looked pretty good. Now, he just needed to figure out what to say. He’d never asked a guy out before, and he wasn’t sure what the etiquette was. He wanted it to be smooth, and he did not want to make an ass of himself in front of Jared again. Practice was necessary.

 

 

“Hey Jared. How’re you today? Great. I have this extra ticket to the game on Saturday. You interested in coming with me?” No, that was too ordianry. He wanted Jared to know it was a date without having to come right out and use the word. 

 

 

“Hi Jared. I was thinking that maybe we should go out sometime. What do you think? I have 2 tickets to the game on Saturday.” No, too casual. 

 

 

“Jared, I had a dream last night that you gave me a handjob in the post office. Want to go to a game on Saturday?” Probably not the right approach either.

 

 

“Jared, I think that you’re a great guy, and I’d really like to get to know you better.” Too girly.

 

 

How the hell was he supposed to do this? He was totally lame, and there was no way he could go through with it. He should just put the ticket in the mailbox with a note. Will you go out with me? Yes or no – check the box. Yeah, cause acting like a 1st grader would really get him into Jared’s pants. Or, a date rather.

 

 

Just then, the doorbell rang. Crap! Jared was early and he didn’t have a plan. Maybe it would be better to improvise. He walked to the front door, took a deep breath and opened it.

 

 

“Hey, Jared. I was wondering….” Jensen trailed off in shock. Standing in front of him was not Jared, but a very large, very angry looking mailwoman.

 

“Jared ain’t working today. Damn kid screwed up my whole day. I have to do his route and part of my own. And what the hell is with your damn mailbox?”

 

 

“My, my mailbox?” Jensen was so shocked he could barely think straight. 

 

 

“Yah, your mailbox,” snarled the woman. “It’s too damn small, and you’ve got way the hell too much mail here,” she said, as she shoved the bundle against his chest. She glared at him, and then turned and started to stomp away.

 

 

“Is Jared okay?” Jensen yelled after her.

 

 

“How the hell should I know? He’d better have his punk ass back on the job tomorrow, though!”

 

 

Jensen was disappointed, and a little worried. He hoped that Jared was okay, and now he had another whole day to get through, with the thought of asking Jared out hanging over his head. 

 

 

As the morning wore on, the more nervous Jensen got. He played out asking Jared to the game over and over in his head, and decided that he did not want the first time he asked a guy out to be in the middle of the street, where anyone could see. How could he make sure that Jared had to come to the door? 

 

 

He seriously considered taking a baseball bat to his new mailbox. Then he remembered his neighbor, a sweet little old lady, and decided that he didn’t want to be responsible for giving her a heart attack.

 

 

The only way to guarantee that Jared would come to his door would be to ensure that Jensen would be getting a package too big to fit in his mailbox. He grabbed a couple of empty boxes and headed outside. 

 

 

The first box fit inside the mail box, but the second one was just a little too wide. Perfect! He went back in the house and threw a couple of books in the box to give it some weight, wrapped it up and addressed it to himself. He really couldn’t believe that he was going to mail himself a package, just to make sure that Jared had to come to his door. Was he really that desperate? He thought back to the dream he’d had, and the mess he’d made in his boxers. Yeah, he was totally that desperate.

 

 

He headed off to the post office to mail himself a package. He couldn’t believe how expensive it was to send something overnight, and he was sure that the clerk thought he was an idiot for mailing something that way to the town they were already in. Jensen just sighed. He was getting pretty used to feeling like an idiot.

 

 

As he walked back to his car, he was struck by a thought. What if Jared called in sick the next day, too?

 

 

ETA - the end of the story. I couldn't leave poor Jensen hanging...

 

 

Jensen woke up the next morning, full of resolve. He was a good looking guy, he was smart and successful. Sure, he could be a blundering idiot at times, but it wasn’t often that he was turned down for a date. Today was the day. He was going to do it. He was going to ask Jared to go to that damn baseball game on Saturday. If Jared showed up for work that is.

 

 

He had his coffee, showered and dressed. He was feeling pretty confident, and not nearly as nervous as he had thought he would. He had the tickets, and he had a plan. He was just going to point blank ask Jared if he wanted to go out with him. If Jared said no, he’d just go with his dad or brother, and avoid his mailman for the rest of his life.

 

 

It was another nice day, so Jensen opened the windows and doors. He liked being able to do that. In Chicago it was either too loud or too cold to have the windows open much.

 

 

He sat down to wait for the mail delivery (after all, he was expecting an important package!) and flipped on the tv. The first thing that came on was Dr. Phil. He’d never watched it himself, but his mom and sister talked about it all the time, so he decided to give it a try.

 

 

The topic was out of control college students. There were two sorority sisters on who were defending their right to promiscuous sex and binge drinking. They were clearly out of their minds, but Jensen felt himself being slowly pulled in to the show. Soon, he was yelling at the girls, and shouting encouragement to Dr. Phil. It was then that he heard the laughter. 

 

 

Slowly, he turned around and found Jared standing in his doorway, package in hand, laughing so hard he was nearly crying. 

 

 

“Dude. Are you yelling at Dr. Phil?”

 

 

“No, I mean yes. I mean, it’s not what it looks like. I was just waiting. Baseball. I like baseball. Do you like baseball? Tickets. There are tickets. Where did I put them? You know, baseball?” rambled Jensen. He finally spotted the tickets on the arm of the couch and grabbed them, pressing one into Jared’s hand as he took the package from him.

 

 

“Yes, this is a baseball game ticket Jensen,” said Jared slowly. “You don’t have to give me a ticket for delivering your mail.”

 

 

“No! I mean, no, that’s not why I was giving it to you. I was thinking that maybe we could go to the game together. You know, like kind of on a, um, a…”

 

 

“A what, Jensen?” said Jared, with that wicked gleam in his eye. “A guy’s afternoon? Baseball, beers and boobs?”

 

“No! Damn it! A date, okay? A date! I want to go to the game with you on a date!” yelled Jensen. This is not how this was supposed to go. How was it that Jared could make him into such a fool? Of all the days for him to decide to watch fucking daytime tv, and now he couldn’t even get a coherant sentence out!

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

“Okay?”

 

 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll go out with you on Saturday. I was wondering how long it was going to take you to figure out that you were unable to resist my charm. I was going to break down and ask you out if you didn’t get with the program soon.”

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

“You stuck or something? You just got a date with your totally hot mailman, and all you can say is okay?”

 

 

“You’re an ass.”

 

 

“That’s better. Now, what’s in the package you got today? Anything important?”

 

 

“The package I got today? Oh, yeah. It’s just something I ordered. No big deal.”

 

 

“Really? I thought it must have been really important. I mean, for you to have mailed it overnight to yourself.”

 

 

“What? I didn’t mail this!”

 

 

“Jen, next time, don’t use your own address for the return address. It’ll make your story a whole lot more believeable. I’ll be over about 11 on Saturday.”


	5. Sequel Chapter 1

It was Saturday morning, and Jensen thought that he should win some award for making it through the end of the week. Thursday and Friday had crawled by. Each morning he’d made sure that he was outside when Jared came by with the mail. He also made sure that he had nothing in his hands, wasn’t standing by anything and didn’t speak first. He was determined not to make a fool of himself in front of Jared again.

 

 

If Jared had thought it odd to see him standing stock still and mute by his mailbox two days in a row, he hadn’t said anything.

 

 

Jensen was starting to get nervous. It was almost 11 and Jared would be there any minute. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans for about the fifth time. His cell phone rang, and Jensen wasn’t sure if he was relieved or irritated by the possible distraction. 

 

 

“’lo ‘Kenzie,” Jensen drawled, recognizing his sister’s number.

 

 

“Hey big brother. It’s hot out, and I want to use your pool. Can I come over?”

 

 

“Yeah, you can come over, but I’m not going to be here. I have a, a thing, a baseball game. You know how to get in though, so help yourself.”

 

 

“You have a thing? As in a date? Are you going on a date Jensen?”

 

 

“No, I’m just going to a game with a friend. No big deal.”

 

 

“Sure, sure, no big deal. You never tell me anything. That’s okay, though, I’ll find out sooner or later. Probably sooner than you think.”

 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

 

The front door opened and Mackenzie waltzed in, grinning. 

 

 

“What are you doing here now?” asked Jensen with just a hint of panic in his voice.

 

 

“Well, I didn’t want to just show up without calling first,” she laughed. “So, who is this non-date with? Anyone I know? Where did you meet her?”

 

 

“You’re such a brat ‘kenzie. Just drop it. It is not a date, I’m just going to a game with a friend.”

 

 

Just then, Jared knocked on the door and walked in.

 

 

“Hey, Jensen, you ready?”

 

 

Mackenzie looked from Jared to her brother, and then back again. “Aren’t you the mailman?” she asked, taking in his casual clothes.

 

 

“Not today; it’s my day off, and Jensen and I are going to a Rangers game. I’m Jared,” he said, reaching out to shake her hand.

 

 

Jensen stepped in, and introduced Mackenzie, trying to head Jared out the door before his sister caused any type of trouble. Mackenzie loved nothing more than irritating Jensen, and he was going to try as hard as he could not to make an ass of himself in front of Jared today.

 

 

“We need to get going so we’re not late. Use the pool, but do not drink all of my beer, and don’t answer my phone!”

 

 

Mackenzie grabbed Jensen in a huge hug, catching him off guard. As she wrapped herself around him, she whispered in his ear, “Have a good time on your date Jen. I can see how he could turn you gay!” Giggling, she pushed him toward the door.

 

 

Jensen didn’t need the encouragement. He wanted to get going before she said anything like that out loud. 

 

 

Jared grinned back at Mackenzie as Jensen pushed him outside. 

 

 

“Your sister is cute.”

 

 

“Do you want to go to the game with her instead?”

 

 

“No, her brother is way hotter. Plus, he has an excellent car that he’s going to let me drive,” Jared said hopefully.

 

 

“Not on your life!” 

 

 

They got in the car and headed for the game.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

As they pulled into the parking lot of Rangers Ballpark, Jared was surprised by the lack of cars.

 

 

“Where is everyone?”

 

 

“The game doesn’t start until later. I have a surprise for you, so we had to get here a little early.”

 

 

They got out of the Impala and headed in through a door marked Press. They came to an office, and Jensen knocked and stepped inside.

 

 

“Jensen! It’s so good to see you again. I heard you’d moved home, and I wondered how long it would be before we saw you.”

 

 

Jensen shook the man’s hand and introduced Jared to Gavin, the head of media relations for the Rangers. 

 

 

“Here are your passes; everyone knows you’re going to be poking around, so make yourself at home. You don’t have to be out until 45 minutes before game time. Just ask if you need anything, or if you have any questions.”

 

 

“Thanks, Gavin. I really appreciate it.”

 

 

Jared and Jensen stepped back in the hallway, the badges hung around their necks. Jensen spent the next two hours giving Jared a behind the scenes tour of the park. Almost everyone seemed to know and respect Jensen, and not once did he make a fool of himself. Jared was impressed, glad to see that Jensen could relax and enjoy himself.

 

 

About an hour before game time, they stopped by a concession stand for beer and hot dogs, and then headed for their seats. The game went by fairly quickly, with Jensen talking almost non-stop. At one point, Jared put his hand on Jensen’s knee to get his attention, and was surprised to find that Jensen totally froze. Jared removed his hand, and Jensen relaxed and answered his question. 

 

 

After the game, the drive back to Jensen’s house was awkward, mostly because Jensen suddenly seemed so unsure of himself again. Jared tried to ease the tension by asking about Jensen’s old life in Chicago, and for a while, it seemed to be working.

 

 

“So, did you have a boyfriend back in Chicago?”

 

 

“What? No!” said Jensen, looking shocked. 

 

 

Jared shot him a puzzled look and changed the subject.

 

 

Jensen was both relieved and disappointed to see that his sister was gone. He wanted to ask Jared in, but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to be alone with him.

 

 

“Do you want to come in for a beer or something?” Jensen asked, almost hoping that Jared would say no.

 

 

Of course, he said yes, and they went in the house. Jensen went into the kitchen to get the beer, suggesting that Jared go out back by the pool. He found a note from Mackenzie on the counter.

 

 

Jensen,

 

Hope you had fun on your date. 

 

Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone – yet!

 

Love you,

 

Mackenzie

 

 

Jensen groaned and threw the note away. Damn pain in the ass little sister, he thought as he went to join Jared outside.

 

 

Jensen dropped into a deck chair next to Jared, and handed him his drink. Just then, the dream that he’d had a few nights before came back, and he felt himself turning red.

 

 

“Jensen, are you okay? You seem like maybe you’re a little uncomfortable.”

 

 

“No, I’m good. Just tired I guess.”

 

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

 

“Sure, shoot.”

 

 

“Have you ever gone out with a guy before?”

 

 

Jensen glanced at Jared and then quickly away, shaking his head.

 

 

“Okay, why not?”

 

 

“Why not? Dude, because I’m not gay!” said Jensen. The words had hardly left his mouth before he realized that his response might have been insulting to Jared, not to mention probably untrue.

 

 

However, Jared just grinned. “You’re not, huh? Have you ever been attracted to a guy before? I mean, I’m assuming that you find me at least a little attractive. How could you not?”

 

 

Jensen laughed and relaxed a little. “I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it to sound like being gay was a bad thing. I’ve never gone out with a guy; I’ve never wanted to. And yes, I suppose you are a little attractive, in a freaky tall mutant kind of way.”

 

 

Jared grinned even wider, and Jensen wondered if someday his face would actually crack from that ridiculous smile.

 

“So, you’ve never wanted to go out with a guy before me. Can I assume then, that you’ve never done anything physical with a guy, either?”

 

 

Jensen paled a little bit at the question, and shook his head again.

 

 

“Interesting,” was all Jared said, and turned back to stare at the pool.


	6. Sequel Chapter  2

Jensen opened the door to his hotel room and stepped inside. He was exhausted. He’d had to fly back to Chicago to meet with his agent and a publisher, and he’d been in a meeting with them for most of the day.

 

He’d been offered a book deal, and had been discussing the details all day, most of the week in fact. When his agent had called him Monday morning with the offer, Jensen had hardly been able to believe it. He’d flown to Chicago the next day, and was planning to stay until Sunday morning, so that he’d have plenty of time to meet up with friends.

 

He had to admit though; he was also staying extra long as a way to escape Texas, and his obsession with his tall mailman. He was overwhelmed with strong feelings of confusion and he was determined that some time away would help him get some perspective.

 

To be fair he had had a great time on his date with Jared the past Saturday. OK Jensen had felt uncomfortable more than a few times, but overall he’d really liked getting to know Jared better. 

 

He opened his laptop and checked his email, then flopped down on the bed, and as he let himself relax, his mind wandered back to Saturday.

 

“So, you’ve never wanted to go out with a guy before me. Can I assume then, that you’ve never done anything physical with a guy, either?”

 

Jensen paled a little bit at the question, and shook his head again.

 

“Interesting,” was all Jared said, and turned back to stare at the pool.

 

They’d sat in silence for a little while, each lost in thought. Finally Jared had broken the silence, saying that he’d better get home. Jensen had walked him to the door, and said goodnight. Just as Jensen was closing the door behind him, Jared had turned around and come back in the house. He’d gently cupped Jensen’s face and kissed him chastely on the lips, grinned and left again. Jensen wasn’t sure how long he’d stood there, with both his mouth and front door hanging open.

 

Now that he allowed himself to really think about it, he couldn’t help but smile at the memories. Jared’s lips had been soft, and he’d liked the feel of his hands on his face. It had been an odd feeling to kiss someone taller than himself; he’d never done that before. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he actually wanted to try it again, and the less happy he was that he’d decided to prolong his stay in Chicago.

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Jensen had finally gotten back to Texas late on Sunday night, too late to call Jared, even though that was what he really wanted to do. So, it was back to the mailbox for him Monday morning, watching as Jared slowly made his way toward Jensen’s house.

 

Jensen tried to tone down the excitement he felt at seeing Jared for the first time in a week, but it was hard when Jared flashed that amazing grin at him.

 

He returned the smile and Jared asked about his week in Chicago. Jared was working, so they couldn’t really have much of a conversation beyond superficial pleasantries. 

 

“So, you think you’re up for going out with a guy again?” asked Jared. “I’d like to take you to dinner tonight, to celebrate your book deal. Nothing fancy; a friend of mine owns a diner the next town over.”

 

They agreed that Jared would pick Jensen up at six and said goodbye.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Second Date

 

Jensen felt like such a fucking girl. He’d stressed out for most of the afternoon over what to wear. He’d finally decided on a Rangers t-shirt and jeans. He then spent way more time that was normal getting his hair just right, and he’d brushed his teeth three times.

 

Jensen was out the door as soon as he heard Jared pull in. He was chanting slowdownbecool over and over, but his body seemed to have other plans and he practically ran to get in the truck.

 

Oh that smile again 

 

Jared grinned over at him, and Jensen couldn’t help but grin back. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and the air seemed to thicken and Jensen realized that he suddenly felt a little short of breath. Had the cab of the truck just gotten smaller? He valiantly tried to resist reaching up and tugging at the collar of his shirt. He turned away from Jared, looking out the window for a second. When he looked back, Jared was there, right in front of his face, that damn grin practically splitting his face in two. Jensen tried to suck much needed air into his lungs, but as soon as his lips parted, Jared attacked.

 

Jared put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders and pushed him into the corner of the cab, almost laying half on top of him. He looked Jensen right in the eye, letting him know that he was going to kiss him as his mouth got closer and closer to Jensen’s own. Jensen felt hysterical laughter bubbling up in his throat as he willed himself to not fight Jared. Then, Jared’s lips were on his, soft but insistent, and Jensen felt the laughter die.

 

Jared’s lips pressed against his, just holding there until he felt Jensen relax a little. Slowly, he started to kiss him, softly but firmly. After a few seconds, Jensen started to kiss him back. and Jared slipped one of his hands from Jensen’s shoulder to the back of his neck, pulling him closer angling his head slightly for easier access. He lightly tracked Jensen’s full bottom lip with his tongue, back and forth with increasing pressure until Jensen hesitantly began to stroke Jared’s tongue with his own. Jensen moaned into the kiss shifting in the seat and hearing that sound Jared pulled back, that grin firmly in place.

 

Jensen slowly brought his hand up to rub at his mouth, looking at Jared uncertainly. Then he cleared his throat and turned to look out the front window. He didn’t look back at Jared until they had pulled out on to the road. That damn grin seemed to have turned into a smug smirk, and Jensen wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. They rode in silence until they pulled up in front of the diner.

 

As Jared reached for his door handle, Jensen stopped him with a hand on his arm.

 

“Listen, Jared,” he stared out hesitantly. “I don’t quite know how to say this. I don’t want to offend you -”

 

Jared had anticipated this, and cut him off. “Jen, I know this is all new to you. I’m not going to do anything that you’re not comfortable with ……. at least not in public.”

 

Jensen’s eyes widened at the last part of Jared’s statement, but he let him continue.

 

“I’m not going to grab your ass, or kiss you or anything. If we see anyone you know, just introduce me as a friend. Just please, try to relax and we’ll just get to know each other better.”

 

Jensen smiled, thankful for his understanding, and got out of the truck and followed Jared in to the diner.

 

The inside of the diner was a throwback to the 50s, complete with jukebox and red vinyl booths. Jared smiled a greeting at the waitress and led Jensen to a booth in the back corner.

 

The waitress, whose badge proclaimed her as Cindy, came over with menus, and looked at Jensen appraisingly. “Who’s your friend, Jared? He’s cute.”

 

Jared laughed and introduced Jensen to Cindy, telling him that Cindy and her husband, Owen, owned the diner. They’d been friends of Jared’s family for years; Jared had even worked as a dishwasher at the diner during the summers when he was in high school.

 

After they placed their order, Jensen spent some time filling Jared in on his trip to Chicago and his book deal. Their food was delivered and they ate in companionable silence for a few minutes.

 

Jensen observed that Jared kept looking at him intently, and he was starting to get squirmy under the close scrutiny. He felt that he had to do something to get out from under that stare.

 

“Why did you become a mailman?” He blurted out the first thing he could think of.

 

Jared laughed and shook his head a little. “Well, it’s not like I grew up wanted to deliver mail, ya know? I actually have a teaching degree, but after I graduated, I didn’t really want to teach all that much. Then, I heard about this job opening and decided to give it a try. I’m still not sure what I want to be when I grow up, so for now, this is fine.”

 

During his explanation, Jared’s foot had slowly started to make its way up Jensen’s leg. At first, Jensen had thought that Jared was just trying to make himself more comfortable. He did have freakishly long legs, and it was probably hard for him to get comfortable in the booth. But, when his foot nudged Jensen’s thigh, he knew it wasn’t an accident.

 

He tried to pretend that he didn’t notice, and focus on Jared’s story. Damn. Jared just continued, like nothing was going on.

 

“So, I’m thinking of going back to school in the fall, but I’m not sure what I really want to study. I was thinking of speech pathology. What do you think, Jen?”

 

Just as he asked that question, his foot settled directly on Jensen’s crotch. Jensen choked on a french fry and grabbed for his water. Jared just smirked and started to slowly rub his foot up and down Jensen’s cock.

 

Jensen squeaked and tried to get away, but he had settled himself in the corner of the booth, and there was no place to go.

 

“So, what do you think?”

 

“Uh, think? About what?”

 

“About speech pathology. Do you know much about it?”

 

“Jared! We’re in public!”

 

“That has nothing to do with speech pathology, Jen. And, we’re not really in public. If you look around, there’s no one even near us. No one can see what’s going on, and more importantly, no one cares. So, if I don’t go for speech path, I was thinking of maybe marketing. I’m just not sure though.”

 

Jensen didn’t even attempt to respond. His cock was as hard as it had ever been, and he was sure that his face was bright red. His breath started to come in short gasps, and still Jared continued to rub and chat, chat and rub. Jensen had no idea what Jared was even talking about at this point. He was totally focused on not coming in his pants like a 15 year old.

 

“Everything okay here boys?” Cindy came over to the table with the check and a smirk.

 

Jared’s foot disappeared and Jensen visibly sagged in relief. 

 

“Just fine, Cindy. Food was great, as usual. Ready Jen?”

 

Jensen was going to kill him! Here he was, sitting in the middle of a diner, rock hard and Jared was acting like nothing was going on. And, that damn grin was back on his face. Jensen wanted to kiss it off. What? No, he wanted to punch it off! A totally manly punch to the jaw. 

 

Jared hopped up and headed toward the door. Jensen tried to adjust himself, held his coat in front of him and slowly followed.

 

Once they were settled in the truck, Jared leaned over and whispered, “Did you enjoy dinner Jen?”

 

Jensen just groaned and let his head drop back on the seat.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost Saturday, his family was coming over to his place for the afternoon, to celebrate his nephew’s birthday and Jensen was anxious. Not only was it the first time that his entire family would be at his new place, but he’d also asked Jared to drop by and after Saturday he still wasn’t sure why he had done this.

 

Jared had dropped Jensen straight back at home after the dinner earlier in the week, seeming to understand that Jensen needed some time on his own to recover. Jared had parked and leaned toward Jensen. Still reeling from the footwork at dinner, Jensen knew that he must have looked like a startled deer caught in headlights or like he was ready to rip the door of the truck open in his haste to get out. Jared had calmly reached out and opened the door for him, saying good night. Jensen jumped out of the truck and with a quick wave had darted inside and even though he wasn’t entirely positive, he was pretty sure that he heard Jared laughing.

 

To be honest, Jensen didn’t know what the hell he was doing or why he had invited Jared to what was essentially a family celebration. After the mind-fucking, toe curling dinner with him earlier in the week, he’d forced himself to sit down and really think about what he might be getting into.

 

Having that ‘conversation’ with himself had not been easy, and he couldn’t imagine how difficult it would be to have it with his friends and family. It was obvious that his sister already suspected something and by her reaction and comments so far he was sure that she wasn’t having a problem with it. The rest of his family and most of his friends, though … well he just wasn’t sure. 

 

He’d gotten little work done on his book since his date with Jared. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, and about the heated reaction he had had to him. He went back and forth, one minute convinced that he only wanted to be friends with Jared, the next convinced that he wanted much more than that. He thought that maybe if he could see Jared interact with his family, then maybe he would feel clearer about things.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Saturday afternoon came far too soon and Jensen’s house was full to capacity with his extended family. His nephew had also brought a few of his little friends with him, all excited to play in ‘Uncle Jensen’s’ pool. Jensen loved having his family around him and normally was never happier than when he was in their noisy excitable company. He just wished that he wasn’t feeling so anxious about Jared’s arrival. 

 

Everyone was in the back yard, the kids in the pool, Jensen’s dad at the BBQ, Jensen’s Mom in charge of salads, all calm and organized, when Jared arrived. Mackenzie saw him, squealed and ran over to give him a hug. Jared hugged her back, grin firmly in place, as he looked over her head trying to catch Jensen’s eye. But Jensen …. well Jensen just found himself unable to move … frozen in place. Now that Jared was actually here, he had no idea how to introduce him or explain his presence. Thankfully, Mackenzie seemed to understand his predicament, and took Jared around, introducing him as a friend of hers and Jensen’s.

 

Jared greeted everyone with that familiar smile, seemingly at ease no matter where he was. 

 

Jensen’s Mom obviously recognized Jared as her son’s postman, though his Dad didn’t. His Mom gave Jensen a quizzical look, but shook Jared’s hand and passed him a drink, ever the gracious hostess. 

 

Mackenzie led Jared by the hand over to where Jensen was standing, excusing herself almost immediately. Jensen didn’t really know what to say. He was so glad that Jared was there with him, meeting his family, but at the same time he was apprehensive about letting Jared know just how much his presence meant to him.

 

Jared seemed to understand though, and just grinned his infectious grin and said a simple hello. Their attention was quickly drawn to the BBQ, where Jensen’s Dad proclaimed that they were almost ready to eat.

 

As everyone settled to eat Jensen found to his surprise that he had relaxed a bit. Jared sat next to his Dad and brother, Jeff, and was in the midst of a heated discussion about the Spurs vs. the Mavs. Jensen sprawled back in a deck chair, relaxed and gently buzzed from his second beer, pleased that things seemed to be working out so well.

 

Mackenzie chose that moment to drop down next to him, snagging some chips from his plate.

 

“So, what’s your totally platonic friend Jared doing here?”

 

“’Kenzie,” Jensen said, just a hint of amused irritation in his voice.

 

“Look, Jen, I don’t know what’s going on here, but I just want you to know that I’ll support you no matter what. You know that, right?” Jensen warmed at the sisterly support.

 

“Yeah, I know, and I appreciate it. I really have no idea in hell what’s going on. I’ve never ….. ever had any feelings for a guy before, you know? But, Jared, he’s just, different. I don’t think that I’ve ever felt this way about anyone before, not even about a girl. I really don’t know what to do.”

 

“Just be careful big brother. Don’t do anything that you’re not sure about.”

 

“Hey, I’m supposed to be the one looking out for you, brat!”

 

“Don’t call me brat, and there’s nothing wrong with me looking out for you!” She gently hit his arm causing his remaining chips to fall on the grass.

 

“Just please don’t say anything to anyone yet, okay ‘Kenz? I just wanted to see Jared here, with everyone, before I went any farther. If it even goes farther.”

 

“You know I won’t, Jen. But, I think that Mom already thinks that something is up, just so you know. And, it doesn’t look like she cares.”

 

Jensen mulled this over few a few minutes before his nephew calling to him from the pool broke his train of thought.

 

“Uncle Jensen, come play!”

 

Jensen laughed and got up to play in the pool with the kids until the kids were exhausted and everyone was getting ready to leave. Jensen helped get the kids to the car and said goodbye to everyone, making sure to hug and whisper his thanks to Mackenzie before she left with their parents.

 

He was smiling to himself as he walked back to the pool area, where Jared was waiting for him.

 

“I like your family, Jensen.”

 

“Thanks,” laughed Jensen, “so do I. They seemed to like you, too. Thanks for coming over today; I really wanted you to meet them.”

 

“I was jealous of you playing in the pool though. I wanted to be in there, with you, but I didn’t bring my trunks,” said Jared, as he advanced on Jensen.

 

Jensen tried to stay calm, to not show how Jared’s proximity affected him. He wasn’t sure that he was succeeding though, as he saw that feral look on Jared’s face again. He took a step back, but Jared stopped him with his fingers around his wrist.

 

“Don’t run away Jensen” and with those pleading words, he pulled Jensen by the shoulders and jerked him against his body. Jensen was still only in his damp swim trunks, and he moaned as his bare chest pressed against Jared’s t-shirt. “I can take this slow if you’d like, but I’m not sure if that’s what you really want.” 

 

With that, Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s, running his hands up and down Jensen’s naked back. Jensen angled his head putting his all in a kiss full of the promise that had been building all day. Jared continued to caress Jensen, and Jensen tentatively put his hands on Jared’s back, pressing them even closer together. It was Jared’s turn to moan.

 

“Jen, Jen, you’ve got to tell me if this is too much, because pretty soon I’m not going to be able to stop.”

 

Jared’s words filled Jensen with a heady feeling of power. He slowly pulled back from Jared and turned them around. Jared looked confused as Jensen put his hands on Jared’s chest and gave a small shove. His confusion turned to surprise as he realized where he was headed.

 

Jensen was laughing before Jared even hit the water. Jared surfaced in the pool, spluttering. “What the hell, man?”

 

“Just thought maybe you needed to cool off a bit,” Jensen said smugly.

 

Jared looked stunned, again, and Jensen realized just how much fun it was to put that look on his face. With a final laugh, Jensen jumped in the pool next to Jared.

 

“Thought you said that you wanted to be in the pool with me, Jare,” Jensen smirked.

 

Jared just grinned and reached down to pull his shirt off. Now it was Jensen’s turn to be stunned. He hadn’t seen Jared without his shirt on before, and he couldn’t imagine why Jared would ever even wear a shirt. It should be outlawed. His chest and abs were cut, and Jensen had an urge to lick the beads of water that dripped from his too long hair, down his shoulders and onto his chest. He was glad they were in the shallow end of the pool, because he was afraid he’d drown if he weren’t.

 

Jared took advantage of the situation, crowding into Jensen’s space again, pushing him up against the edge of the pool. 

 

“Oh, Jensen, you really shouldn’t have done that. Now, you’re going to have to pay. I told you that I wouldn’t do anything you weren’t comfortable with in public, but, if you’ll notice, we’re not in public now, are we?”

 

Jensen barely shook his head in response, fear and desire warring with each other tight and hot in his belly.

 

“That’s right, we’re not. I have a lot to teach you Jen, and I think that we should get started, don’t you?” He didn’t wait for an answer, just attacked Jensen’s mouth like his life depended on it.

 

One of Jared’s hands wrapped around the back of Jensen’s head, holding him where he wanted him, while the other rubbed circles on his lower back. Jensen slowly wrapped his arms around Jared, rubbing his hands up and down his back. Jensen wasn’t sure who moaned first, but the sound encouraged him to rub lower still, playing at the band of Jared’s shorts.

 

Jensen wasn’t sure what to do next, so he just continued to kiss Jared and rub at his lower back, too timid to move his hands even lower, even though he thought that maybe he should, maybe he wanted to.

 

Jared broke the kiss, making Jensen whimper a little. He looked into Jensen’s eyes as he pushed their hips together, aligning their hard cocks. Jensen’s eyes practically rolled back in his head. The feeling of Jared, hard as steel, pressed against him was almost too much to take. It felt so good, so right, and Jensen wanted more. He slowly thrust his hips forward, causing their cocks to rub together. Jared groaned and plastered himself to Jensen’s front, grinding his hips into Jensen’s as he plundered his mouth once more.

 

“Jen, Jen, I want to taste you. I want to feel all of you…. he said as he pushed Jensen to the steps of the pool. Jensen’s foot caught the bottom step and he began to tumble backward. Jared caught him, breaking the kiss for only a moment, and guided him to the top step.

 

Jared kneeled on a lower step, so that their faces were on the same level. Jensen leaned forward, capturing Jared’s lips again. The kiss was hot and desperate, tongues dueling with each other, hands slipping over wet skin learning each other.

 

Jared pushed Jensen back a little and trailed kissed along his jaw and to his ear. Jensen clung to his back, squirming, trying to get some friction. He moaned when Jared took his earlobe in his mouth, sucking hard and then tonguing the area gently.

 

“You like that Jen? You want more?” he growled.

 

Jensen couldn’t for the life of him formulate a coherent thought, just breathed out Jared’s name, begging, pleading.

 

Jared chuckled a little, and bit at Jensen’s neck. “I’ve never wanted to taste anyone the way I want to taste you, Jen. I want to feel you in my mouth, I want to watch you and taste you when you come.”

 

Jensen moaned some more, not even realizing that he wasn’t nervous or apprehensive anymore. The only thing he felt was desire, stronger than he’d ever felt before.

 

Jared guided Jensen until he lay against the top step, pulling off his swim trunks as he did so in one smooth move. Jensen hissed as his cock sprang free, slapping against his abdomen. “Please Jared,” he ground out, “I need…”

 

His words were swallowed byJared’s mouth as he kissed him almost savagely once again. Jared’s hand slowly wrapped around Jensen’s cock, causing Jensen to stop breathing for a few seconds. “Jared, please.” … don’t stop, stop, hot, too much, not enough, harder….

 

Jared slowly kissed his way down Jensen’s neck to his chest, pausing to pull each of his nipples into his mouth gently tonguing them to hardness. Jensen hissed and panted, thrusting his hips and moaning, mumbling nonsense the further Jared bit and kissed down his body.

 

By the time Jared was at Jensen’s cock, Jensen was so tense that Jared rubbed his abdomen, encouraging him to relax a little and breath. Jensen tried, he really did, but knowing what was coming was just too much. “Please, Jay, please, just, just touch me.” He couldn’t believe that he was begging, but he really didn’t care. All he knew was that he needed Jared’s mouth on him– NOW.

 

Jared paused, his mouth hovering over the swollen head. “Look at me, Jensen,” he demanded.

 

Jensen looked down at Jared; his eyes filled with lust, naked and raw, his breath once again coming in short pants. Jared’s tongue shot out and licked at the pre-come … they both moaned at the sensation, but neither one broke eye contact. Jared bent down a little more and torturously slowly licked Jensen from root to tip. “I knew you’d taste good Jensen, but not this good.”

 

Jensen wasn’t sure how much more he could take, and he fell back on the poolside, pleading with Jared for more.

 

Jared felt disappointed that he couldn’t see Jensen’s face anymore, but there was always next time. He took the head of Jensen’s dick in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking, gently massaging Jensen’s balls in his hand. Jensen was making the most delicious sounds, practically driving Jared crazy with them. He continued to suck and lick at Jensen’s crown, while he reached down and pulled his own cock free from this wet shorts and boxers. He couldn’t remember a time that he’d ever felt so turned on.

 

Jensen started to thrust his hips up, and Jared used one of his hands to hold down his hip, while he jacked himself off with the other. He then took all of Jensen in his mouth. He moved his head up and down, pushing his tongue into the thick and throbbing vein on the underside of Jensen’s cock.

 

“Jay, Jay, I’m close, oh, I’m gonna…” Jensen ground out, warning his lover, trying to pull himself out of Jared’s mouth. Jared just pressed down on Jensen’s hips harder, showing him that he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

One final swipe of Jared’s tongue over the head of Jensen’s cock had him coming harder than he ever had before, moaning Jared’s name over and over. Hearing Jensen fall apart like that, moaning out his name was all it took for Jared, too, and he came hard in his own hand. He sucked Jensen through his orgasm, not releasing him from his mouth until Jensen whimpered at the sensation becoming too much.

 

He stood up and peeled his shorts and boxers off, glad to have the wet fabric totally off his skin. Jensen was still lying on the concrete, one arm flung over his eyes, his chest heaving.

 

Jared leaned down and grabbed Jensen’s hand, forcing him to his feet. Jensen wouldn’t meet his eyes, staring at the ground. Jared crooked his finger under Jensen’s chin, forcing his face up. Jensen met his eyes, but he was blushing furiously.

 

“Jen, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I know that you’ve never done that before, but I have to tell you, watching you, feeling you, was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

“Really? I mean, it’s just, I don’t know, different, I guess.”

 

“Do you regret it, Jensen, do you regret having me here?” Jared asked, almost afraid of the answer.

 

Jensen’s head snapped back up, his eyes locking with Jared’s. “No. I don’t regret it at all, it’s just a lot to take in at once,” said Jensen, conviction filling his words.

 

Jared smiled in relief. “We’d better get inside. I think that we’ve given your neighbors enough of a show for one night.”

 

Jensen’s eyes widened and he practically ran in the house.


End file.
